


But Why?

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Complete, Family, Gen, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-year-old Rapunzel goes through the phase that all curious little kids go through at one time or another and it greatly annoys Mother Gothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why?

Mother Gothel stood at the counter cutting up the ingredients for Hazelnut Soup. Three-year-old Rapunzel was running around the main room of the tower playing with her imaginary friends, her floor length hair trailing after her.

"Mommy, I gots a question," she said, stopping right next to her mother.

Gothel stopped cutting and looked down at the stolen princess. "Yes, my flower?"

"Why can't I go outside?"

Gothel froze. She was hoping there would be more time before she had to think of an excuse.

She knelt down to her fake-daughter's level. "There are evil people out there who want to cut your hair. We can't allow that." Gothel pat the girl on the head and stood up, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"Why?"

"Why what, flower?" Gothel went back to cutting.

"Why do they wan ta cut my hair?"

"They want to use its healing powers all for themselves."

"Why?"

"People are selfish creatures."

"Why can't they share?"

"I don't know," Gothel forced out.

"Why don you know?"

Gothel ground her teeth together and set down her knife before she hurt herself or the little creature standing next to her.

"It's complicated, Rapunzel."

"Why's it compicated?"

"It's grown-up stuff, darling."

"Why?"

Gothel looked down at the small blond child who stared innocently up at her.

"It just is. Now, go play somewhere else."

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"So that mommy can finish making the soup."

"Why d'you go to town if it filled wit evil people?" Rapunzel asked, changing the subject and still staring up at her mom.

"Not everything can be made here in our tower."

"Oh!" Rapunzel looked down at her tiny three-year-old feet in thought, then looked back up to her mom. "But why—"

"Enough with the questions, Rapunzel!" Gothel shouted.

Rapunzel stared wide-eyed up at her mom. Silent tears started running down her face, before she turned and climbed her way back into her room.

"Oh, great," Gothel said to herself, leaning back on the counter. "Now, _I'm_ the bad guy."

_The End._


End file.
